johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (Oracle of Seasons)
Link This is the same Link from A Link to the Past. Being the new master of the Triforce after defeating Ganon in the Dark World, he uses it to help out other lands in dire need. The Triforce transports Link to Holodrum, where he meets Din a gorgeous dancer from a performance troup coming to Holodrum. While dancing with Din, he was attacked by Onox: The self proclaimed "King of Destruction". Despite Link's proven abilities and courage he was swept aside by Onox. As Onox uses Din's magic to control the seasons, Link was revived by Impa and now he must rescue Din from Onox, in order to do that he must recover 8 essences of nature in Holodrum. Impa The personal attendant of Princess Zelda. Impa was given a special assignment to over see the condition of Din: The Oracle of Seasons, she passes herself off as a member of a performance troup that is visiting Holodrum. As Onox attacked, Impa sustained an injury and can't be a huge help to Link on his new adventure, but can give him some advice if he is stuck. Din The Oracle of Seasons. Din is currently posing as a dancer on a performance troup visiting Holodrum. Because she's an Oracle, she knew that Link would come to Holodrum. As she was dancing with Link, both she and Link were attacked by Onox, as Onox pushes Link aside he captures Din. Onox then encases Din into a crystal which uses Din's magic to control the seasons of Holodrum to sink the Temple of Seasons and send the seasons of Holodrum into chaos. Din must rely on Link's courage and abilities to be rescued by Onox and save Holodrum. Sokra A strange, wondering prophet that poses as a traveling guitarist. Sokra will tell Link about the secret powers that are deep within Holodrum, even powers that will give a regular human the ability to control the seasons. He can even tell of other stories about Holodrum. Subrosians The strange, cloaked beings that live in the Subterranian land of Subrosia (underneath Holodrum). These beings are the seclusive kinds that don't get much surface dwellers that come into their land. Rosa (the first Subrosian Link will encounter and will play a strategic role in his quest) is one of the fewest female Subrosians. Most Subrosians dig up and harvest ore (which they also use as currency), when they're not finding ore they can be find dancing or playing with Boomerangs or sometimes bathing in lava. Onox The self-proclaimed King of Destruction. Onox can mass his very own army of Darknuts where he hopes to win a lot of battles. Onox attacks Holodrum and pushes Link aside and capture Din: The Oracle of Seasons, encases her in a crystal that uses her magic to sink the Temple of Seasons and send the seasons of Holodrum into chaos in hopes to turn Holodrum into a wasteland, creating his own kingdom of Darkness in it's wake. Link must stop Onox at any cost. But Onox may not be operating on his own, he muight be working for greater authorities that are planning for something much more sinister. Princess Zelda The Princess of Hyrule. The same Zelda from A Link to the Past who played a role in Link's adventure into the Dark World and recover the Triforce. As being a decendant of the Ancient Sages, Zelda has magical powers that can aid Link in his many quests. She can sense that the events in Holodrum are a precursor to something much more sinister. Though, Zelda doesn't appear initally. But playing this game as a sequal, she will appear as a damsel in distress.